1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a wind energy turbine of a wind park comprising multiple wind energy turbines and, in particular, an optimized wind farm management with autonomous wind turbine control.
2. Related Prior Art
Wind turbines operating at lull wind conditions are exposed either to frequent switching operations or to higher energy consumptions due to the control of the wind energy turbine performed to the effect of keeping the turbine online and in rotation (motor operating mode). The reason for this behaviour is the aim of the turbine control system to gain as much energy from the wind as possible. The switches by which the generator of a wind energy turbine is connected and disconnected from the grid have a limited lifetime due to mechanical wear. At lull wind conditions, switching on and off the grid occurs more often and energy consumption will increase. Depending on wind speed characteristics, turbulences, controller structure, and parameter settings, the amount of switching operations per year varies considerably between different locations. If wind speed is often at cut-in and cut-out range, a high switching number will occur. Accordingly, maintenance and replacement of the switches have to be done after a certain switching number. Due to site-specific climate effects and turbulence intensities, the maintenance intervals can be rather small. In particular in off-shore applications, higher numbers of switching operations become economically questionable due to higher performance and replacement costs.